


“You're never gonna let that go, are you?”

by Tails89



Series: Prompt Warmups [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Stiles is a jerk who can't stop laughing, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tails89/pseuds/Tails89
Summary: Derek vs a closed window: who would win?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Prompt Warmups [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/935589
Kudos: 120





	“You're never gonna let that go, are you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Ravenwolf36 on Tumbr.

It’s late. The moon has just set, yet still the power sings in Derek’s veins as he runs through the preserve. Stiles had given up early in the run, spouting excuses about human lungs and human knees, but he’d promised to wait up until Derek returned.

Skirting the first few houses, Derek heads towards the quiet neighbourhood. Stiles is only home from school for a few days, staying in his childhood bedroom after the Sheriff complained that he didn’t get to see his only kid often enough.

As promised, Stiles’ light is still on, so Derek bypasses the front door, scaling the tree growing in the backyard to leap across to the window.

_Thud._

All the air explodes from his chest and for one eternal second, Derek is weightless. Then, his stomach drops faster than he does and next thing he knows, he’s on his back on the grass blinking up at the stars.

“Derek?”

His ears are ringing, but he catches the scrape of wood as Stiles opens his window and his boyfriend’s head peeks sheepishly over the edge of the roof.

“Holy shit, are you okay?”

Derek doesn’t have the breath to form the words.

“Oh my god.” Stiles is wheezing and Derek panics before his brain catches up with the sound and he realises Stiles is _laughing_ at him. “I’m so—sorry.” He’s biting his lip to keep from grinning. “It got—" he doubles over disappearing from view. “It got cold and I—"

Whatever Stiles was going to say next is lost in the hysterical laughter that drifts down from the second floor.

Testing out his limbs, Derek is relieved to find that nothing is broken. His healing has kicked in and now all he really feels is a little winded… and a little foolish.

“You sure you’re okay?” Stiles calls down.

“I’m fine,” Derek calls back, sitting up on the grass. “But I’m thinking I need to reconsider our relationship.”

That sets Stiles off again.

“I’ll come down and let you in,” Stiles promises once he’s got himself back under control. “Just—” Nope, he’s crumbling again. “I’m just going to need a minute.”

It takes more than a minute before Derek hears the _snck_ of the back door unlocking, and when it opens, Stiles is leaning against the frame clutching his stomach.

“You just—you hit the window. How did you not realise it was closed?” He walks out onto the grass and offers a hand to pull Derek up. “You scared the crap out of me. You sure you’re okay?”

“The only thing bruised is my pride,” Derek grumbles, letting Stiles pull him into the house.

***

“I’ll be back for Spring break,” Stiles promises, dumping his bag on the passenger seat of his jeep. “But if I can get a weekend off before then, you should come up.”

Derek pulls him in for one last goodbye. “Sounds good. Call me when you get in.”

“Yeah, I will.” Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s waist and buries his face in the werewolf’s neck. “Take care of my dad. And Derek?” He pulls back, mischievous grin on his face. “Stay away from windows.”

“You're never gonna let that go, are you?”

“Nope.” Stiles ducks in to plant a kiss on Derek’s lips. “Okay, gotta go. Love you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Ravenwolf36 on Tumbr.
> 
> I am on [Tumblr](https://tails89.tumblr.com/). Come say hi.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Please leave a kudos or comment if you did. Cheers.


End file.
